After All This Time
by LazySmurf247
Summary: AU: Sam goes back home for some help from her brother, but she didn't expect to see the man she used to love, which tore them apart, six years ago. Will they work together and be civil to help with Sam's problem? Or will it be a big mess? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: 'Ello everyone! Yes! Here is another SOA story for your viewing pleasure. I thought about this one the other day, but instead of posting it, I updated a few of the other stories. This will be a **Kozik/OC**… because I **love** him! But in my opinion, we need **more** Kozik stories, because he will be in season 3 and I'm hoping he's in it **A LOT!** Not explaining who everyone is, because we all know who they are, and if you don't I suggest you run out and go buy the DVD. LOL. It will be set a year after season 2 ended, Abel and Gemma are back home, and I'm not having Half Sack in this one, but I hope you all **enjoy** this and as always show some **love** and **R&R **kiddos! Also… in honor of this story, I'd like to say… HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KENNY!

Remember:  
CAPS = shouting/yelling  
_Italics _= thoughts/ringtones  
**Bold** = emphasis

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 1…

I didn't know where else to go or what to do, but I was heading west from Sedona, Arizona and back home to Charming, California to get some help from my big brother Tig, but I don't think he's going to help me, because we got into a **big** fight six years ago. But I need him more than ever, right now.

...

On my twenty-fifth birthday, Tig and the club threw me a huge party at the clubhouse and the Sons from other charters showed up to party as well. But there was one guy that caught my eye, he was 6'1, he had spiky blonde hair, he was so cute, and he made me smile. He was Kozik from the Tacoma charter.

Tig must have noticed how much time I was spending with Kozik that night and he didn't like it one bit. Both of them have been feuding for a while, even before my birthday party, but it had nothing to do with me, so I kept seeing Kozik behind his back.

Everything was going great, except Tig caught on when I was always gone every other weekend, and the truth is, I was over in Tacoma. Plus the weekends I was home, Kozik would be at my place, and I wouldn't visit with anyone or go to the clubhouse.

I've kept it a secret from Tig for over five months, that was until the night he came all the way to Tacoma to bust me, and Tig brought Jax, Chibs, and Juice with him. Kozik and I were almost asleep in his dorm room after an awesome workout hours before, when the door burst open and in popped my pissed off brother.

Now, that wasn't my best moment, because I was half asleep, exhausted, and all I had on was the sheet wrapped around me, but once I realized what was going on, watching both of them fighting, then I had enough. I stopped it and I basically chose Kozik over Tig, and that's the last time my brother and I spoke.

A week after that, I noticed that Kozik was being a little distant from me, then a few days later, I caught him fucking a crow-eater in his room. Boy, did I feel like the biggest asshole in the world, because Tig was right. He told me that Kozik would end up hurting me, but of course, being stubborn and hard headed, I didn't listen.

The day after I caught Kozik, I packed up all my stuff, that night, and headed east. I moved over to Sedona, Arizona. I really didn't want to be **that** far away from Tig, but I though it was far enough, just in case I **did **need him for something.

Months after I got settled in to my new home, I got a shocking surprise. Yes, you guessed it, I was knocked up. I didn't know what to do, because I was all alone, and a little scared about the whole situation. I couldn't ask Tig for help, he'd go ballistic, and I couldn't talk to Kozik, because I was still pissed at him for what he did to me.

I met a two good friends while I was working at a doctors office. There was Stacy Cooper and Jenna Moseley and them two were the best friends any girl could ask for. We all got a big house together and they were there for me during my whole pregnancy.

Daisy Kayanna Trager was born on September 7, 2005 at 12:31am. She weighed 6lbs - 4oz and she was 19 inches long. Boy, I was in labor for thirty-six hours, and I just wanted the baby out of me. I kept yelling at everyone, telling them it was Kozik's fault, but of course, neither of them knew who I was talking about, which was quite amusing.

When Daisy turned three, I met this guy at the park. His name was Matthew Evans and we talked for a little bit and before I knew it, I moved Daisy and I into his house, and we were married, two months later, and I became Samantha Evans. Stacy told me that I was an idiot for rushing into it, but of course, I didn't listen.

Things were going great there, until the first time he hit me. Daisy and I had just came home from hanging out with Jenna and Stacy, and after I put Daisy to bed, that's when all hell broke lose. Matthew thought I was cheating on him, which I wasn't. I mean, why would I want what happened to me with Kozik, happen to someone else? I tried telling Matthew that, but he was certain it was happening.

Days and months passed by and I was getting sick of it. I tried asking for a divorce but that pissed him off even more. I just didn't know what to do, I felt trapped in a big huge mess that I've brought onto myself. I had to get away from this, because he'd try to hit Daisy too, but I would try my hardest to not let that happen, and I'd take the beating instead of my little girl.

Now we're in the present and I'm almost to Charming and by now, Matthew has probably woken up from the strong sedative I snatched from the doctors office and spiked his food. Thankfully, I don't have to worry about him getting to Daisy, because Stacy and Jenna took her to Phoenix to stay at Jenna's aunts house for a while, until I go get her.

...

I pulled into T - M and parked the car. As I got out, I saw a few guys working on some cars and motorcycles. I recognized a few of them, I just hope they didn't hate me for leaving, and turning my back on Tig, all those years ago. I slowly walked up to one of them and cleared my throat, getting his attention. "E-excuse me." I studdered.

"Yeah, how can I help ye today?"

I smiled, when I heard that familiar accent. "Uh, Chibs?"

He stood up and looked at me, taking off his sunglasses. "Who wants to know?"

"Have you seen my brother?"

"Brother?" he asked. "Who's yer brother?"

I removed my sunglasses and sighed. "I'm looking for Tig."

Chibs' eyes widened, like flying saucers. "Holy shit!" he gave me a hug, then backed up to look at me. "Is it really you, Sam?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "It's me." his face suddenly fell as he gently touched my cheek. "What?" I asked.

"What happened to your face, Love?"

Oh, shit! I didn't even think to cover it with any make up or something. "Oh… it's nothing." I shrugged. "I ran into a door." he nodded, but by the look on his face, I could tell that he wasn't convinced. "So, have you seen Tig?" I asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Aye." he nodded. "He's in the clubhouse with Jackie Boy and Clay."

I just slowly nodded, looking down at the ground. _Great, all or most of SAMCRO is here._ I'm not one to kissing someone's ass, but I really need help from Tig, I just hope he'll help me. Although, I do deserve whatever lashing or yelling from Tig, but I don't care, I **need** him more than ever.

* * *

A/N: And there is chapter one, peeps! I hope you've enjoyed this and R&R! Oh, and yes, I changed one of the names. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy or the lyrics from the song. They belong to Cherish. I only own… my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 2…

I saw Chibs walking, so I took the hint to follow him, over to my car. He leaned up against it, as did I, wondering why he brought me over here. He took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm so glad you came back, Love."

"Me too." I looked around. "I really missed this place."

"Well." he slightly shook his head. "A lot has happened since you've been gone."

I noticed the sad tone in his voice, then raised my eyebrow. "Oh? Like what?"

Chibs crossed his arms and took another deep breath. "Two years ago, Jackie Boy's son Abel was born."

"Oh… I didn't know that." I frowned. "I don't really know anything about anyone, since I left."

"Aye." he nodded. "After Abel's homecoming from the hospital, a few months later, Donna was killed."

Oh, no. I gasped. "Donna's… dead?" he just nodded, looking at the ground. "Oh, my God." I felt my eyes watering.

"Last year." Chibs continued. "Luann was killed too."

"Lu… ann?" I felt my bottom lip trembling.

"Yeah." he nodded. "Then we had a Prospect - Half Sack, he was killed trying to protect Abel, from Cameron Hayes, but after he killed Sack, he took off with Abel anyway."

"Oh, my God." I whispered. "Is Abel still missing?"

"No, Love." he shook his head. "Jax just got him back from Belfast, three months ago."

"Oh, thank God." I was relieved, because if anything like that ever happened to Daisy, I'd go fucking nuts. "Wow, I can't believe Donna and Luann are gone. I'm sorry about Half Sack, but I didn't know him."

"He was a good kid." Chibs said, then looked at me seriously. "So Love, you gonna tell me who hit you?"

I sighed as I wiped the tears from my face, then as I was about to open my mouth to say something, I see the clubhouse doors open, then Jax walked out with Juice and Happy. _Oh, shit, Happy's here? Great._

"Chibs!" Jax yelled. "Clay needs you in the chapel!"

He waved at them, then turned to me. "Wanna come say hi?" I slowly nodded, as Chibs put his arm around me and we walked up to them, but I had my head down the whole time.

"Who's this?" I hear Jax ask, as we got closer.

"Tell 'em, Lassie." Chibs tapped my arm.

I took a deep breath and slowly lifted up my head, with an awkward smile. "Uh, hey, guys."

"Samantha?" Jax's eyes widened.

"Yeah." I nodded. "It's me… I'm looking for my brother."

Happy suddenly reached over and grazed his fingers over my cheek. "Who hit you, Sam?"

"Someone hit you?" Jax asked, looking at my cheek too.

I backed up a little. "Look, I'll explain everything when I talk to Tig."

"Well." Juice started. "He's talking to Clay and Kozik, in the chapel."

My eyes darted to Chibs. "You didn't tell me Kozik was here."

"Sorry, Love." he kind of chuckled.

"Wait a minute… Tig and Kozik are in the same room together and they're not killing each other?"

"Nah." Jax waved his arm. "They've squashed that shit… after he help with a problem we had last year." he paused. "And now, Kozik and Happy are with the SAMCRO charter."

"Oh." I nodded. "That's… great." _Um, no it's not great. Once both of them find out that Kozik is the father of my child, they will go back to killing each other again._ "So how long is Tig gonna be in there?"

"We can go wait in there, if you want, Love." Chibs suggested.

"Yeah, that's fine." a few minutes later, my phone rang. I rolled my eyes at the ringtone knowing who it was, digging into my back pocket.

_"I'm feeling really unappreciated. Your takin`my love for granted, babe, and I don't know how much more, I can take from you. You don't do the things you use to do. You don't even say I love you too, and lately I've been feeling, feeling unappreciated."_

"Who the fuck is calling you?" Happy asked, with a frown.

"My hopefully… soon-to-be ex husband." I groaned, as the guys exchanged glances with each other, then I pressed the talk button. "What do you want?"

"Where the fuck are you, Sam?"

"I'm not telling you, Matthew… I'm done with your bullshit."

"You can't just walk out on me."

"I can and I did… and there's not a damn thing you can do about it."

"Where's my daughter?"

"She's not **your** daughter, she's **mine**, and she's **safe** away from you." I looked up and saw the confused looks on their faces and Happy just looked like he wanted to kill someone.

"I will find her, Sam… you can count on that."

"You come anywhere near my little girl, I WILL CUT YOUR FUCKING HEART OUT!" Matthew just laughed into the phone. "Stay the fuck away from her, this is between me and you, Daisy has nothing to do with this."

"I'll find her, don't worry, Sweetheart." he told me with a sadistic laugh, then all I heard was the dial tone.

"FUCK!" I screamed, then took a few deep breaths.

"Sam?"

"Hold on Jax, I need to make another call." I couldn't help it, but my tears were falling down my cheeks as I called Jenna's number.

"Hello?"

"Jenna…"

"Hey, Sam, what's up?"

"We have a problem."

"What is it? Has Matthew found us?"

"Not yet, but I need to do something for me."

"Sure anything."

"I need you to get Daze, Stacy, and yourself on a plane to Sacramento as soon as you can. I'll come pick you all up, but it has to be tonight. Okay? Both of you will be safe."

"Okay, I'll text you with the info and I'll let you know when we get on the plane."

"Okay, thank you, Jenna." I paused. "I'll see you two soon, bye." then I hung up my phone and wiped the tears from my face.

"What the hell is going on, Sam?"

I looked up at Jax. "Matthew, my husband, is after my daughter… and I told my best friends to hop on a plane to Sacramento as soon as they could."

"Is that motherfucker the one that hit you?" asked Happy.

"Yes, he did it, and he's been doing it for a while now." I paused. "I finally got the nerve to leave him and come here. I mean, I had nowhere else to go."

"It's okay, come on." Jax put his arm around me. "This is important and the rest of the club should know what's going on." I nodded, then all of us walked into the clubhouse. I think Jax could tell I was shaking a little, I was nervous, seeing my brother, and the man that I used to love, in the same room after almost six years. "Relax." he whispered to me, then I took a deep breath, as the chapel doors opened. "Look who's here." Jax said, getting their attention. Seconds later, I saw Clay with confusion written all over his face, and both Tig and Kozik had their jaws dropped to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 3…

I stood there frozen, like a deer caught in the headlights, as Tig and Kozik were staring at me. Seconds later, Clay walked up and gave me a big bear hug. "It's good to see you, Sam." he backed up to look at me. "But you know the rules, no women in this chapel."

I chuckled a little, then let go. "Yeah, well, blame Jax… he brought me in here."

He nodded with a laugh. "So, what brings you back to Charming?"

I was about to open my mouth to respond, when Happy stepped in, looking right at Kozik. "Sam's husband's been hitting on her and he's after her daughter." _Way to be subtle, Hap. _I slightly shook my head.

"I have a niece?" Tig asked, walking closer to me.

I glanced to Kozik, who was frozen in shock with his eyes wide, then I looked back at Tig. "Yeah, her name is Daisy, she's five years old, and she should be here sometime tonight, with my two best friends." I paused as I felt my eyes getting watery. "Matthew is threatening to take her and I came here so you and the guys could help me. Yell and scream at me, if you have to, but I'll understand if you don't want to." I paused again, to catch my breath. "Please, do it for your niece." I bit my lip, waiting for his answer.

Tig stared down at my cheek. "Did the husband do **that** to your face?" I nodded, then Tig looked down, taking a few deep breath, which I think, he's trying to contain his anger, because if I know Tig, he's a mean and crazy son of a bitch.

Suddenly he took me by surprise, pulling me into his arms for a hug. "I missed you, Big Brother." I whispered.

"I missed you too, Sis." he said, letting go. "So what's this guys name?"

"It's Matthew Evans."

He nodded. "I'll take care of him." he glanced over at Juice. "Find out everything you can about this asshole, I wanna know who I'm dealing with."

"You got it." Juice nodded, opening up his laptop.

"Wait." I held up my hand. "If you do take care of him, it can't come back to me. I'm still married to him and I tried asking for a divorce, but he wouldn't budge. I'll more in likely be the number one suspect."

"Why is that?" Kozik asked, for the first time since I've been in the room.

"Both of us have it on record, that we got called on by the cops for domestic disturbance, about a year ago. We were yelling and screaming, and he threw a heavy steel-toed boot to my stomach, making me have a miscarriage." I sighed in relief, thank God I didn't have that assholes baby, it would suck to have anything tied to him. "So I think the cops would call that motive."

"Don't worry, Sam." Clay smiled. "We'll figure out something and make sure your hands don't get dirty."

"Thank you, guys." I nodded. "I was afraid that you'd tell me to go to hell and leave, after… after what had happened."

"I couldn't hate you forever, Sam." he smiled at me, then pointed his thumb towards Kozik. "But just stay the hell away from him and everything between you and I, will be peachy."

Yep, there it is, the glares and the protective tone in his voice. I knew he was gonna tell me to do that, sooner or later. I guess they're still fighting, but once Kozik finds out about Daisy, the shit will hit the fan with Tig. "Okay." I nodded. "So you'll help me and get my husband off my back?"

"Yeah." Tig smiled. "So where exactly is my niece?"

"With my best friend Jenna… in Phoenix."

"Wait." Juice started. "If you take Daisy, couldn't you get arrested for kidnapping her from him?"

"In any other situation, yeah, probably." I nodded. "But Matthew is not Daisy's biological father, because I met him when she was three years old, and when we got married, I didn't even change her last name to his."

"That's good." Clay nodded. "Then she's in the clear with all the legal bullshit, if it were to come to that."

After a minute of silence, Kozik spoke again. "So who's her father?"

I knew this question would come up, but I didn't feel like telling him, right now, so I decided to be a bitch. "It was a guy that I met, a while ago. I was in love with him, but the asshole, of course, broke my heart, and that was the end of that."

"Does this guy know he has a daughter?"

"Not exactly." I shook my head, trying my hardest not to laugh or make it obvious, looking away from Kozik. "But he'll find out sooner or later."

"What's that supposed to mean, Sam?" Kozik asked, as he stood in front of me, ignoring the glares from Tig, and I just shrugged. "Can I have a word with Sam… alone?" he asked, not taking his eyes off me.

"You." Tig started. "Are fucking nuts if you think I'm gonna let you stay in the same room, alone, with my sister… after I got her back into my life."

I patted Tig on his chest. "I got this."

Tig turned his attention to Kozik. "Five minutes." then him and the rest of the guys walked out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

I leaned up against the table, then Kozik reached over, lightly touching my cheek. "So you went out and got married?"

"What? Did you think I was gonna sit back and wait for you to grow the fuck up?"

He just glared at me, then shook his head. "Why'd you leave me?"

"Really?" I looked at him incredulously. "You're really gonna ask me a dumb question like that?" he shrugged. "It's your fault I took off."

"How is it my fault?"

"Now you wanna play stupid, Kozik? I saw you fucking that crow-eater in your room."

He groaned. "That was a mistake… like, if I was on a run. What happens on a run stays on a run."

I stood to my feet and got into his face. "You weren't on a run, Kozik… YOU WERE IN YOUR FUCKING ROOM!"

"Don't yell at me, Sam." he said, then all of a sudden he put his hands down on the table, trapping me in between his arms. "Look, I'm sorry that it happened okay, but you didn't have to leave me."

"Yes, I did… you **hurt** me."

He groaned, shaking his head. "So what the hell did you mean when you said that the guy will find out sooner or later? Am I the asshole you're talking about?" I didn't respond, I just kept my mouth shut. "So who's the father?" his lips were inches away from mine, I could feel his hot minty breath. "Is it me?"

"No." I lied.

"You just said that she's five and we were together around six years ago, so you're gonna sit there and tell me that I'm not her father?"

"No, Kozik… it was a guy I met a few weeks after I left you, in Sedona."

"That's bullshit and you know it." he growled, then as I opened my mouth to say something, I just couldn't get the words out, to defend my lie.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE!"

I looked over and saw Tig at the door. _Holy shit! Saved by the bell, thank you so much, Tig._ I moved away from Kozik and walked up to Tig. "Relax, nothing happened, all right." I grabbed Tig's chin and made him look at me. "You told me to stay away from him and I will, come on." I literally had to pull Tig out of the chapel and when I did, I gave him a big hug. "I'm sorry I took off."

"Yeah, me too." he nodded, then Kozik walked by us and purposly bumped into Tig. "You better watch out, Man." _Oh, great! Because of me being back, it's beginning._ I slightly shook my head, letting go from the hug.

"No, you watch out." Kozik retorted. "Shouldn't have been in the way, Tiggy."

Tig was about to lunge at Kozik, but I grabbed Tig by his cut. "Knock it off… you guys were okay, until I showed up, so check this out." I paused, trying to think of something to say. "After I know Matthew is out of mine and my daughters life for good, I'm leaving, so you two can go back to whatever it was, okay?"

Kozik sighed and Tig groaned, then Tig shook his head. "I don't want you to go, Sam."

"It's like, the fighting never stopped with you two, because of me… brothers shouldn't be fighting, especially over a woman."

"You're not just any woman… you're my sister." Tig paused. "Big difference."

I sighed. "Regardless, the club comes first before anything, including me." and with that, I glanced at Kozik for a second, then walked out of the clubhouse to my car. A part of me wishes I didn't come here, but the rest of me misses Kozik after seeing him in there. I leaned up against my car and took a deep breath. Telling Kozik the actual truth, that Daisy is his daughter, will not be easy, since I lied, and especially when Uncle Tig finds out. I just shook my head and closed my eyes, wishing all of this mess would be over soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy or the lyrics. They belong to Miley Cyrus… I just own my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 4…

As I was outside, still leaning up against my car, I debated if I wanted to go get at drink at one of the bars in town, then my phone suddenly rang, I smiled, singing along to the chorus. "So I put my hands up, they're playing my song, and the butterflies fly away. I'm noddin' my head like yeah, I'm movin' my hips like yeah. I got my hands up, they're playin' my song, I know I'm gonna be OK. Yeah, it's a party in the USA. Yeah, it's a party in the USA." I sang, then I laughed as I pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Mommy?"

"Hey, Baby Girl… how are you?" I love that song, it reminds me of Daisy, because everytime it's on, she's always dancing and singing along with it too.

"I'm fine. Aunt Jenna and Aunt Stacy said that we're getting on the airplane."

"Right now?"

"Uh-huh."

"Yeah, you three are coming to California with me." I said, then I heard her sigh. "What's wrong, Daze?"

"Is Daddy gonna be there too? He was supposed to take me to get some ice cream."

"No, Baby… Daddy Matt won't be coming with us nor will he be there."

"Okay." Daisy paused. "Aunt Stacy wants to talk to you."

"All right. I love you, Honey, and I'll see you in a few hours."

"Love you too, Mommy." then I heard her sigh again, as she passed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Stace, is everything good to go?"

"Yep, we're just waiting to get on the plane, which won't be too long."

"Okay, what's your flight info?"

"We're on Southwest Airlines, flight number seven-thirty-two, and we have one stop in LAX, but we arrive at seven-fifteen tonight." she paused. "It's a three hour flight."

"Okay." I looked at the time on my phone. "I got almost four hours to get a place ready and go get you."

"Good, because I really don't want to stay in a ratty motel."

I laughed. "Me either… hey, Stace?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks and make sure Daisy doesn't use her phone to get a hold of Matthew."

"I'll be watching her, but you know she's too young to have a phone anyway."

"I know, but have you seen the little second graders at her school, they all have phones… besides, if she's ever in trouble, she knows who to call to reach me, you or Jenna."

"Well, I guess it's not that bad… you can never be too careful these days." she paused. "Okay, see you in a little bit."

"Okay, bye." I told her, then hung up the phone.

A few minutes later, Tig jogged up to me, with a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry, Sam… for fighting with Kozik. You're my sister and I've missed the hell out of you, while you were gone, please don't leave me again." I saw tears forming in his eyes as he continued. "I've done some stupid shit and it's because I haven't had you around to keep me in check, and I've made **a lot** of mistakes that I regret, that I can't take back… so I'm asking you to please stay in Charming." he shook his head. "You don't have to go back to Sedona, you have a home here."

I didn't know what to say, I was at a loss for words with my brother, the biggest asshole on this planet, being all mushy and shit. "Okay." I nodded. "I'll stay… but on one condition."

"Name it."

"Whatever happens from here on out, you don't fight with Kozik… anymore."

"Okay, I'll do anything else, except that, Sam… he's an ass."

"I know he's an ass, but you two don't need to be fighting."

"Sam." he started. "I don't want him anywhere near you, he's gonna hurt you again, then I'll have to kill him."

"No." I shook my head. "I don't think he will, this time… so don't worry, Big Brother, I'm a big girl."

"It's not you I'm worried about, I just don't trust him."

I chuckled. "Are you busy right now?"

"Not really, why?"

"I need to find a place for me, Daisy, and my two best friends to stay at." I paused. "And their plane lands in less than four hours."

"Oh." Tig scoffed. "That will be easy."

"How?" I raised my eyebrow.

"You can all stay at your old place."

"Really?"

"Yeah." he nodded. "I didn't have the heart to sell it, because I knew one day you'd come back."

"Okay, don't take this the wrong way, but I didn't think the great Alex Trager, had a heart."

He chuckled. "Well, there is only a selected few that do see this side of me, so **you** should consider yourself privileged."

I rolled my eyes. "Oooh, lucky me."

He laughed. "Stay here, I'll get the guys, and we'll go to your place, then head over to the airport."

"Okay." I nodded, watching him run back into the clubhouse. Seconds after that, Kozik walked up to me. _Oh boy, here we go._ I giggled to myself and looked up at him. "If you came over to talk any more shit, I'm not interested."

"I didn't come over to fight with you, okay? I'm sorry." he shook his head and sighed. "I was just surprised you were here, hearing all that shit happening to you, and I acted like an ass."

"Yeah." I nodded. "You are."

He frowned. "Look, I'm trying to apologize, but you're being a bitch about it."

I laughed. "Well, when you've gotten your heart broken by the person you once loved, you'd feel a little bitchy about it too." he gave me a funny look, then I realized what I just said. _Oh great, fucking excellent._ I mentally smacked myself.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Nothing, I'm just rambling."

"No, you're not, Sam." he said, as he inched closer to me. "Tell me what the hell you're talking about."

I groaned, shaking my head. "I don't have time for this… I have to go check on my place, and pick up my daughter and best friends at the airport."

He was walking closer to me, making me back up into my car. "Don't you mean… **our** daughter?" I froze, I had no response to say to him, then he set his hands on my car, trapping me in between his arms, again, and holy shit, was my heart was racing. "Come on, Sammy, tell me the truth, is Daisy… my daughter?"

I looked into his eyes and I knew there was no getting out of this, because he'd keep bugging me and bugging me, until I were to crack. Besides, I guess now would be a good time, because once he sees Daisy, he'll know. Hell, everyone will know. I took a deep breath and slowly nodded. "Yes, she is… I'm sorry I lied to you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. "You could have told me before you took off."

"That's the thing though, Kozik… I didn't know I was pregnant, until a few months after and I was pissed off at you for hurting me the way you did."

"So, wait a minute." he paused. "You **loved** me?" his lips were getting dangerously close to mine. "Did you?"

I slowly nodded. "Yeah, I did."

"How 'bout now?"

"Kozik." I sighed, looking away. "Don't."

"You know I've never forgotten about you, you know that right? I just couldn't, you were always in my head, all the damn time." he looked me up and down. "And now you're here, right in front of me, smokin' hot."

"Wow." I giggled. "You haven't changed, have you?"

"Nope." he smiled, then as he was about to lean in and kiss me, I turned my head, then I saw his face fall. "What?"

"I'm not kissing you, that's not why I came back here. I'm here to keep Daisy safe and get my husband out of my life."

He backed up a little and nodded. "Fine, but I'll get you to change your mind."

"I don't think so, not when my big brother will probably be watching your every move."

"I ain't worried about Tiggy."

"I just got him to stop fighting with you, now, he convinced me to stay in Charming on one condition." I paused. "And it's the same thing I ask of you."

"What?"

"Stop fighting with Tig… I know you like to do shit to provoke and piss him off, every chance you get, but please stop, for me?"

Kozik groaned. "I'll try, but you're really staying?" I nodded. "Okay, so are you gonna let me be a part of our daughters life?"

"Of course, Kozik… but."

"But what?"

"You and Tig have some what of a truce, right now, and once he finds out, you're the father of my child, he's gonna go nuts, and I need his mind clear when he takes care of my husband."

"All right, fine." he nodded. "But you know, I'll get to your husband before Tig does… I'll kill that son of a bitch for touching you." he paused. "Has he ever hurt Daisy?"

"He's tried, but I always got in the way, so I took the beating instead of her."

"Well." Kozik nodded. "He's definitely dead then."

"Do whatever you want to him, just don't say anything to Tig about Daisy, until it's done."

"All right, all right… I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Thank you." I nodded, then I looked over and saw Tig, Chibs, Jax, Happy, and Juice coming out of the clubhouse, over to us.

Chibs smacked Kozik on the shoulder. "You comin' Lad?"

Kozik looked from me to Tig, then back to me, and smiled. "Yep." he nodded. "I'm going."

I noticed Tig roll his eyes, then he walked over to his bike. "Well, let's go." seconds later, I got into my car and followed the guys to my old place.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 5…

Author POV:

"Aunt Jenna?" Daisy tapped her on the arm. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Honey, the pilot just turned on the seat belt sign."

"But I have to go, now."

"Just let her go." Stacy said, not looking away from her magazine. "She's five with a five year old bladder."

"All right." Jenna groaned. "But make it quick."

"Okay." Daisy nodded, making her way passed Jenna and Stacy, then walking in the aisle towards the back of the plane.

As soon as she opened the lavatory door, she got pulled in, with a hand over her mouth, so she wouldn't scream. "Shh… It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you." the familiar voice whispered, shutting the door, and locking it.

Daisy moved the hand from her face and gasped. "What are you doing on the plane, Daddy?" she shook her head. "Mommy said you can't come with us."

"I know, but I need you to do a few things for me."

"Sure."

"Okay, I want you to wear this necklace." Matthew said, putting it around her neck.

"Why?"

"So I know where to find you, when I pick you up, and take you to get some ice cream."

"Oh, okay." she lifted up the charm and smiled. "It's Tinkerbell, Daddy… I love Tinkerbell."

"I know you do, Baby." he smiled back. "Okay, the last thing I want you to do is… don't tell Jenna, Stacy, or Mommy you saw me on the plane."

"Okay, but why?"

"I don't want to ruin Mommy's surprise and when you get back to your seat, make something up."

"Um, you want me to lie, Daddy?" she asked, raising her little eyebrow.

"Just this one time."

"Okay." she nodded.

Matthew kissed her on the top of her head. "I gotta get back to my seat and remember, you never saw me… but I'll see you later."

"Bye." she waved, then Matthew quickly stepped out of the lavatory. After Daisy went to the bathroom, she tucked the necklace behind her shirt and walked back to her seat.

"What took so long, Little Missy?"

"Uh, I couldn't get the door open." she lied, sitting down.

Jenna nodded. "Okay, we'll be seeing your mommy soon."

"Okay." Daisy nervously smiled, then looked out the tiny window of the plane, and sighed.

...

Sam POV:

I looked around as I stood in the middle of the livingroom. "This is nice, better than I thought it would be." I stuck my tongue out at Tig.

"Well." he started. "I did keep it clean, when I _could_ clean it."

"Thank you." I smiled, and he just nodded.

"Wow, Sam… we've fucked in every inch of this house, do you remember?" he paused. "Except for the attic, but I think we should at least try it."

I heard Tig growl, then I shook my head. "Kozik, shut the fuck up… is that really necessary?" he was about to open his mouth, but I raised up my hand. "Zip it, just don't talk for the rest of the time."

"Why not?" he frowned.

"Because, you saying dumb shit like that, I won't be able to keep Tig from killing you."

"And I **will** kill you, Kozik." Tig said, with a sadistic smile, getting into Kozik's face. "Just keep fucking around."

I had enough of this shit. "All right!" I stood in between them. "You two seperate, NOW!" at first they weren't moving, both of them were still glaring at each other. _Fuck this._ "Excuse us." I shoved Kozik and I kept shoving him into one of the rooms. "You're gonna stay in here, until we leave to the airport." he got closer to me, backing me into the wall, then he reached over and shut the door, with his foot. "You need to stop… what the hell did I tell you earlier."

"Just testing the waters." he smirked.

"Why?"

"To see how long it would take before Tiggy was gonna crack." he shrugged.

I frowned. "You really wanna do that? Are you fucking nuts?"

"No." he shook his head. "Not at all." I just sighed, looking at the ground. Seconds later, he lifted up my face with his two fingers, making me look at him, and my heart, yet again, was racing. "You're so beautiful, Sam… even after six years."

"Koz… ik. " I breathed out, then before I knew it, he planted his lips on mine. In that moment, I did the only thing I could do, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him back. Then I thought of something and shoved him off of me. "Stop, we're not doing this."

"And why not?"

I looked at Kozik incredulously. "Do you know how hurt I was, catching you with that crow-eater? That's why, this." I pointed between him and I, shaking my head. "Can't happen."

"I'm sorry, Sam."

I scoffed. "Good thing I didn't get Happy to brand me with the crow, it would have been pointless and a waste of time."

"What?" he asked and I looked away. "Wait, you wanted a crow?"

"No." I said, softly.

"And you wanted to be my Old Lady?"

I sighed. "Yeah, I did at one point, because I thought that's where we were headed, but you fucked up that chance, fucking around with crow-eater whores."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "I was a little heart broken, so I didn't bother."

Kozik grazed his thumb down my cheek. "Awe, Baby… I wish you would have told me, I never would have done what I did to hurt you." he paused. "I'm sorry, Babe."

As I looked back up at Kozik, he was inching his lips closer and closer to mine, and I couldn't hold back any longer, I gave in and kissed him first. About two minutes into our long over due make out session, we hear pounding on the door, followed by Tig shout. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN THERE!"

I noticed Kozik smirking, then I pushed him off of me. "Nothing!" I yelled back.

"We're leaving in five, so hurry up and kick his ass, and lets go!" Kozik chuckled and I shook my head.

"I'll be out in a minute!" I yelled, then I glared at Kozik. "If my brother doesn't kill you, then I will." he nodded, backing me into the wall. "What are you doing?" I asked, as I tried to push him away from me, he grabbed my wrists, pinning them above my head, to the wall. "Kozik."

"What?" he said, innocently with a smirk, then his mouth attacked my neck.

_Oh, my God!_ "Kooooozik." I moaned. "Ssssstop."

"Baby, all I need is five minutes."

I laughed. "I don't see you for six years and all I get is five minutes?"

He backed up to look at me. "I can take my time tonight." he wiggled his eyebrows, making me laugh.

I rested my arms on his shoulders. "I hate you, Kozik."

"No, you don't hate me… you missed me, didn't you?"

"Honestly? Yeah, I did." I nodded. "I was also nervous to see you too, but I didn't think you were in Charming."

Kozik attacked my neck with his mouth again. "Well, Babe… I'm glad you're back home."

"Mmhmm… we gotta go." I mumbled, but he just kept kissing and sucking on my neck. "Koooozik." I moaned, again. "We have to go."

All of a sudden he stopped and looked at me. "Fine, but." he grabbed my ass and squeezed. "You're all mine tonight."

"Maybe, if you don't piss my brother off."

He groaned. "Fine."

"We gotta go." I smirked at him. "Kozik, I'm sorry for this in advance."

"Sorry for what?" he asked, then I reached back and smacked him in the face as hard as I could, then he quickly grabbed his cheek. "What the hell was that for?"

"Would you rather Tig think I was in here kicking your ass or sucking face with you?"

"Oh." he slowly nodded. "Good point." I laughed, then we walked out of the room, with Kozik holding his cheek.

"What happened to you?" asked Jax, giving Kozik a funny look.

"He." I started. "Was talking shit, so I slapped the fuck out of him." I shrugged, headed towards the front door. "Okay, we can go now." then I walked out to my car.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 6…

I sat there in the seats, in front of the security gate, nervously tapping my foot, bouncing my knee. Every so often, Kozik would hold on to it, making me stop, but as soon as he let go, I'd start up again.

"So." Juice started. "Who's your friends, that's coming?"

"Their names are: Stacy and Jenna."

"Are they cute?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "Why?"

Juice shrugged. "Just wondering."

"I bet." I said, rolling my eyes.

A few minutes later, we all heard "Southwest Airlines, flight number seven-thirty-two from Los Angeles, has landed." over the intercom and my knee started started bouncing non-stop.

"You need to relax." Kozik whispered. "I should be more nervous than you."

"Well… yeah, but I haven't seen Daisy in a few days, this is the longest I've been away from her."

"Well, Baby, I got you beat, since I've never met her before in my life."

"Okay, you win." I nodded, then I looked over and saw passengers walking through the security exit, so I quickly stood up, and got as close as I could.

"Mommy!" I heard, through the crowd, then I saw Daisy running up to me with her arms open.

I picked her up and held her tight. "I'm so glad to see you, Baby Girl, I missed you."

"I missed you too, Mommy."

"Damn, she runs fast." Jenna said, catching her breath.

"Yeah." Stacy agreed.

I laughed, giving the three of them a group hug, until Juice cleared his throat, then I let go. "Okay… girls, this is." I pointed one by one. "My brother Tig, that's Chibs, Jax, Happy, Juice, and Kozik."

"This is **the** Kozik?" Jenna whispered in my ear.

I just nodded, then saw Kozik staring intently at Daisy. If only I knew what he was thinking. "Guys, this is… Jenna, Stacy, and the little one in my arms is Daisy, but we call her Daze."

"Hello." Jenna waved and all the guys just nodded.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, I spoke up. "All right then, let's go." I turned to Stacy, who couldn't keep her eyes off of Happy. I nudged her arm, and got nothing. "Earth to Stace… do you copy?"

"What?"

I laughed. "Did you guys bring any luggage with you?"

"Yeah, a few suitcases, but it's not like we had time to pack."

"It's okay, let's go get them, and head to the house." then we walked down to the baggage claim.

As we were waiting for the luggage to go around the carousel, I was still hold Daisy in my arms, when Tig walked up to us. "Wow, Sam… she's beautiful."

"Thanks." I smiled, but I wondered if he could tell that Kozik is her father, she looks exactly like him, but he must be oblivous to everything, even though it's slapping him in the face, I giggled to myself. "Okay, Daisy, this is your Uncle Tig."

"Tig?" she gave him a funny look. "Like Tigger on Winnie the Pooh?"

He laughed. "Sure."

"So I can call you Uncle Tigger?"

"Absolutely." he smiled.

"Okay." she nodded.

_How adorable._ I turned to her. "Well, actually Uncle Tig is your real uncle, but you have lots of uncles here."

"What do you mean, Mommy?"

"All these guys that came here with me are like big brothers to me." _Except for, Kozik._ "There's Uncle Jax, Uncle Juice, Uncle Happy, Uncle Chibs, and… uh, Uncle Kozik." Tig raised his eyebrow, but I ignored it. "Okay, Baby Girl?"

"Yeah, Mommy." she smiled, then rested her head back in the crook of my neck. "I got it."

...

"Okay, spill it." Jenna asked me, while we were in my car, headed back to Charming. "Daze fell asleep, so spill it."

"Uh, spill what?"

"How is it that you know all these guys, minus Tig - he's not a part of this conversation, but you told Daisy they're like brothers to you?"

"Well, they are, like, brothers." I nodded, then made face. "Except for Kozik."

"Of course not, Kozik, but the rest of them hotties?" Stacy added. "And you never got a piece of any of them?"

"No." I shook my head. "That's just weird, I have never thought of them like that."

"Are you nuts?"

I glanced at Jenna for a second, then turned my attention back to the road. "No, I'm not nuts, it's just the way it is or was, because my heart belonged to Kozik, there was nobody else I wanted."

"Are they seeing anyone?"

"I don't know, Stace." I shook my head. "Why? Who are you after?"

"Happy."

"I thought so." I laughed. "And how about you, Jenna?"

"Juice… he's fucking hot."

I just shook my head and chuckled, then Stacy spoke up. "So what's up with those leather vests they were wearing?"

"Oh, those are called **cuts** and all of them are part of a motorcycle club."

"Okay, what's the name of their club?" Jenna asked. "On the side, it said SAMCRO."

"It means: Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club, Redwood Original." I paused. "But they're more like a family."

"That's cool." Stacy said. "Hey, did you see the way Kozik was staring at Daisy?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "He barely found out that she was his daughter, earlier today."

"How'd that go?"

"Well, Jenna… there was yelling and shoving."

"Kissing, touching, and fucking." Stacy laughed.

"No, there was no fucking." I shook my head.

"But there was kissing and touching."

"Yes, Jenna… I couldn't help myself."

"So that means, there will be some fucking later." Stacy said, in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up." I laughed. "Both of you." I paused. "I don't even know when I'll get the chance to be alone with him."

"Why not?" asked Jenna.

"Because of Tig... him and Kozik have this long history of bad beef and I guess, since last year, everything was okay with them, then I come back, and both of them are back to where they were fighting like children." I paused. "And once Tig finds out that Kozik is Daisy's father… it will be world war three, between them two."

"Boys do that, Sam… they fight."

"Yeah, Stacy, but those two were close to killing each other." I shook my head. "I'll have to keep them seperated somehow, and not tell Tig, until he takes care of Matthew."

"Okay, just as long as Kozik is in your bed, right?"

"Of course, Jenna." I laughed. "Okay, tomorrow… we'll go shopping and buy some things."

"Where exactly are we going?" asked Stacy.

"To my house that I used to own when I used to live here."

"Good." she groaned. "As long as it's not a motel."

"Nope, it's not." I laughed. "Don't worry."

...

I pulled up into the drive way, turned off the car, and got out. As I was about to grab Daisy, Kozik creeped up behind and startling me. "Hey, don't do that." I saw him reaching for Daisy, then held her in his arms. "Wait, what are you doing?"

"I'm carrying her." he replied in a 'duh' tone of voice.

"Tig's over there." I pointed my thumb to the front door.

"I don't care, Babe." he shook his head.

"I'll go distract him." Jenna spoke up, then walked over to him.

"Me too." Stacy said, following behind them.

_Great._ I shook my head as Kozik carefully lifted her out of the car. "You're seriously skating on thin ice, Mister."

He kissed me on my cheek. "That's what makes it so fun."

I rolled my eyes. "Put her in first bedroom, please."

"Okay." he nodded, then walked into the house.

I walked to the trunk, getting out the suitcases, and suddenly I was surrounded by the guys, then Jax spoke up. "Do you really think that's a good idea?"

I raised my eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"We can all see it, Sam."

"See what, Jax?" I decided to play dumb, crossing my arms.

He frowned, then Happy took the suitcase out of my hands, and groaned. "Daisy is Kozik's daughter."

I heavily sighed. "How could you tell?"

"The fact that she looks like him, Love."

"I know, Chibs… but for now, Tig is obviously oblivious, and I want it to stay that way as long as it can or until he takes care of Matthew." I looked between all of them exchanging glances with each other. "Please, just don't say anything, yet." I could tell than none of them was happy with my request, but they slowly nodded. "Thank you."

"So." Juice started. "Does Kozik know about her?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "I told him earlier and told him not to say anything." the guys nodded again, then we grabbed everything and walked into the house.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay, peeps! This chapter is a little long and semi-rated M and you'll see why as you read on. But a BIG thanks to someone I no longer talk to, for helping me out with some of this, well the juicy stuff! LOL. Thanks a bunch, Babe! I hope all you readers enjoy this, but if you don't want to read, then it's cool, but now on to the story!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 7…

After all of us got settled into our rooms, I noticed that Kozik was sitting on the couch, and Tig was sitting in the recliner, glaring at each other. _It's never gonna end._ I shook my head and walked into the kitchen with the rest of the girls and guys. "What's up?" I asked, jumping on the counter.

"Not much." Jax shook his head. "So who's staying with you girls tonight?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "Why?"

"Kozik said that he's staying." Happy said, then looked over at Stacy. "And I think I'll be staying too."

"Awesome. Can one of you make sure that Tig leaves?" I paused as Chibs and Jax exchanged glances. "Only so Kozik could be here with his daughter." I pouted my bottom lip at Chibs. "Please?"

He sighed, shaking his head. "Okay, Love." he gave me a hug. "But you owe me."

"Okay." I nodded, letting go. "Thank you." then I looked over at Juice. "You staying too?"

"Of course." he smirked.

"Figures." I rolled my eyes and jumped off the counter, then followed Chibs and Jax out into the livingroom, then I nudged Chibs.

He looked down at Tig. "You ready, Lad?"

"Ready for what?"

"Let's go, back to the clubhouse."

Tig shook his head. "I'm not leaving, unless this asshole leaves." he pointed to Kozik. _Oh, boy! This is not gonna be easy, making him go. _I rolled my eyes as Tig crossed his arms."When he leaves, then I will."

I was about to say something, the Jax beat me to it. "Come on, Tig… Clay wants you at the clubhouse."

"For what?"

"He didn't say." he shrugged. "But I think there's a few crow-eaters waiting for you." he smirked. "Your favorites." Jax grinned.

"Oh, okay then." he nodded, then stood to his feet, then pointed his finger in Kozik's face. "If you're gonna stay here, protecting my sister, you keep your ass on this damn couch."

"Sure, Cupcake." Kozik smirked, then I threw a pillow at his face. "What?" he asked, innocently.

I just glared at him, then gave Tig a hug. "Good night."

"Yeah, good night." he let go, then looked me in the eyes. "He better stay on this damn couch, Samantha, I'm not even kidding."

Uh-oh! He's being really serious, when he uses my whole name. I just nodded. "Okay, okay." Tig took one last look at Kozik, then walked out the door. I looked Jax and Chibs, then whispered. "Thank you."

"Yeah." Chibs nodded. "Goodnight."

"You… so owe me too, Sam."

"Okay, Jax." I nodded. "Good night." then both of them walked out the door, and after I heard their motorcycles leave, I shut the door, and glared at Kozik. "I should punch you in the eye."

"What? Why?" he asked. "And what do you owe Jax for?"

I sat down on the couch next to him and sighed. "Chibs and Jax were trying to get Tig out of here, because I thought you'd want to be here with Daisy."

Kozik grabbed me, pulling me into his lap. "You got rid of Big Bad Tiggy, so you could be with me?"

I lightly smacked his face. "Not to be with me, to stay while Daisy's here."

"I think." he said, between kisses on my neck. _Oh, my God. He needs to seriously stop. _"We should… go in… your room." he stopped and looked at me. "Because I have **a lot **to make up for."

"Sure, but not right now." I wiggled out of his grasp and stood to my feet. "This couch, is where you're sleeping, I'll go get your pillows and stuff."

As I was walking down the hallway, Jenna stopped me. "Hey?"

"What?"

"You have a pool?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Can we go swimming in it?"

"When you mean **we**, you mean… you, Stace, Happy, and Juice, right?" she nodded with a grin. "Yeah, sure, but I don't know if it's clean, but if so, go for it, but clean up your mess." I made a face, then rolled my eyes. "I'll be in my room and Kozik is gonna be on the couch."

"Okay, clean our messes, you got it." Jenna said, giving me a half ass salute. "Good night."

I nodded, then walked into my room. I took off my shoes and tossed them on the other side of the room, then as I was in the closet, grabbing blankets and pillows, I hear "This room sure hasn't changed." I walked out and saw Kozik was looking around the room.

I shut the closet door. "Nope, it hasn't." I said, then he turned around to face me and smiled. "What?"

"Nothing." he grabbed me by my hips, pulling me towards him. "It's just that… I can't believe you're here right now. I never would have imagined that you'd come back to me."

"Well, that wasn't my intial plan."

"You know what I mean, Sam." I slowly nodded. "I mean, I get you and a daughter in the same day?"

"Well, you haven't actually **got** me." I smirked, wiggling out of his grasp. "Not today, at least… or anytime soon."

"Okay." he nodded. "Well, what if I get Happy to give you the crow?" my jaw dropped a little as, I sat down on the bed. "And I promise you, I won't hurt you again." he shook his head. "I can't… now that I know we have a daughter, I don't want to mess that up."

"Whoa, Kozik… isn't this a little too soon?" I paused. "I mean, I've always wanted to have the crow and to be your Old Lady, but I'm not even divorced yet, and Matthew is still out there… and not to mention, Tig will kill you." I paused. "And I'm still mad at you."

"Baby, I ain't worried about Big Brother or your asshole husband." he sighed. "Look, let's just worry about all that later, okay?" I nodded. "Right now, it's just you and me." he paused. "And you can't be mad at me forever."

"You're fucking crazy." I laughed, then I walked over, picking up my shoes from where I threw them. I could feel Kozik staring at my ass. I smirked as I stood up and before I could turn around, Kozik pushed me up against the wall. My heaving chest pressed against it. I could feel his erection press into my ass.

"I want you now." Kozik whispered hotly as he pressed harder. I groaned in both frustration and lust. I wanted him too, but I couldn't give it up just like that. He hurt me badly and even if I did forgive him, I wasn't easy. I gasped in pleasure as his teeth sunk into my neck. I bucked my hips back as he grabbed my hips.

"Daze." I whispered. Our daughter was asleep in the room across the hall. I wasn't going to have sex with her so close. Kozik flipped me around quickly and pushed me back up against the wall. His lips covered mine to keep me quiet as he pressed his erection hard into my lower stomach. I groaned into his mouth as he gently bucked his hip towards me. I loved the feeling of his hardness against me.

"I can be quiet, can you?" he whispered gruffly as he trailed his lips down my neck. I nodded silently and bit my lip as he sunk his teeth into the top of my right breast. I wrapped my arms around his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist. My shorts were suddenly too short and my tank top was suddenly too skintight.

Kozik pulled away from the wall and backed up to the bed. He laid me down and straddled my body, kissing my lips softly. My lips broke away and trailed over his jawbone and down his neck; kissing, sucking, and nibbling gently. My hands gently pushed off his cut and pulled his black shirt over his head.

"Put it back on." I said sensuously. Kozik pulled his cut back on over his bare chest and sat up, running his hands under my shirt. He watched as I squirmed and arched my back as he cupped my heavy breasts through the fabric of my bra. I sat up enough to pull my tank top off and throw it on the floor before he leaned down and played with my breasts more. It felt so good to have his hands on me again.

His hands reached under my back and unclasped my bra tossing it to the side as he continued his ministrations. I quickly got took off his belt, leaving it some place I could grab it later, before I worked on the fly of his jeans. He stood and let them pool to his feet, stepping out of them before dropping his boxers and moving towards the bed again. I loved the sight of his strong, protective body as he got ready for sex. He grabbed the cuff of my shorts and tugged slowly, making me groan at the agonizingly slow pace.

"Naughty girl." he smirked as he realized I wore no underwear. I smirked and grabbed his belt and wrapped it around my waist, pulling it so it lay on an angle across my hips. I sat up and grabbed Kozik's cut, pulling him forward quickly.

"Show me how naughty." I said. Kozik laid me back down and straddled my body again. He nudged my legs open with his knee and as I complied he slid into me. I pressed his shoulder in a stop motion so I could adjust to him again. I had forgotten how big he was. As soon as I gave him the ok, we found our rhythm and met each other stroke for stroke and thrust for thrust. After we rode out our climaxes he rolled over and continued our long waited love making session.

...

Author's POV:

Tig had snuck out of the clubhouse, leaving those two crow-eaters in his room, got on his bike, and took off to Sam's house. He got there within ten minutes and quietly walked in. Tig got pissed when he didn't see Kozik on the couch where he told him to be, so he checked Sam's room.

He slowly opened the door and his mouth dropped. He saw both of them half naked, wrapped up in the sheets, with Sam sleeping on Kozik's chest, and it got his blood boiling. As Tig was about to charge in and kick Kozik's ass, he felt something tugging on his cut. He looked down and saw Daisy staring at him, so he quietly closed Sam's door, picked up Daisy, and went into her room.

"Hey, what are you doing awake?" he asked, as he sat her on the bed.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Well, you should go back to sleep anyway."

There was a long pause, before Daisy spoke. "Uncle Tigger, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." he nodded. "What is it, Kid?"

"Is it possible to have two daddies?"

"What?" he raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I heard Mommy talking in the car, when she thought I was asleep, that Kozik is my real daddy, how can he be my daddy if I already have one." she looked down. "Because I saw Daddy Matt on the airplane today."

"What?" his eyes widened. "You saw Matthew on the plane?" she nodded. "What did he say to you?"

"He gave me this necklace and told me that he'd find me, so he can pick me up, and take me to get ice cream." she paused. "He also told me not to tell Mommy so I wouldn't ruin her surprise that he has for her."

"Oh, really? Can I hold onto your necklace?"

"But Daddy Matt gave it to me and it's Tinkerbell."

"Okay, I'll buy you a new one, a better one, but listen, Daisy… Matthew - he's not your Dad. At all, in any way, shape, or form."

"Then is Kozik?" Tig groaned as he nodded, as much as it angered him to admit it. He could now see how much she actually does look like Kozik and felt like an ass for not noticing before. After a moment, Daisy took the necklace off, and put it in Tig's hand. "If Matt isn't my real daddy, I don't want this."

"Okay." he nodded, putting in the front pocket of his cut. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah, Uncle Tigger." she smiled.

"How about you and I, don't tell Mommy or Kozik about what we just talked about, in here. Let me talk to Matthew first and ask him about this necklace, okay?" she nodded. "And don't call Kozik your daddy or tell Mommy that you know, not yet at least, all right? So can you stay quiet until then?"

"Yep." she held out her pinky. "Pinky swear, Uncle Tigger."

He locked his pinky with hers and smiled. "Okay, pinky swear… now, get into bed."

She crawled into the bed and yawned, putting her head on the pillow. "Good night."

"Good night, Daisy." he covered her up with the blankets. "See you tomorrow." she nodded as she closed her eyes, then he walked out of her room. He stood in front of Sam's door, ready to go back in, but couldn't, he stopped himself. _Looks like she made her choice, that asshole better not hurt her again, hurt my niece, or piss me off, if he wants to be with her._ Tig chuckled, then quietly walked out of the house, got on his bike, and went back to the clubhouse.

...

When he got there, he grabbed his tracking device machine and sweeped it over the Tinkerbell necklace, and sure enough, it was blinking._That bastard tried to be sneaky and take my off niece, no fucking way._ Tig was going to bring this to the club in the morning, so he put everything away, got into his bed and went to sleep, with both crow-eaters next to him.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 8…

Author's POV:

It was early in the morning and Tig walked into the Chapel with the necklace in his hand, along with his tracking machine, and sat down in his chair, waiting for the meeting to begin. Minutes later, Kozik walked in, and sat down in his seat. "You sleep good?" Tig asked, calmly.

"Uh." Kozik raised his eyebrow. "Yeah, I did, why?"

"Was it… the couch." he paused, glaring at him. "Or was it my sisters bed that was comfortable for you?"

Kozik's eyes slightly widened. "How do you even know that?"

"It don't matter." Tig shook his head, then looked at Kozik straight in his eyes. "This is my **one** and **only** warning… you **hurt** my little sister again, I **will** kill you, and I am not fucking around."

"I won't." Kozik shook his head. "Not this time, I can't."

"Well, good." Tig sat back in his chair. "You better not." Tig crossed his arms. "Or you do anything to hurt my niece, I'll fucking kill you."

"You got my word." Kozik shook his head. "I won't do nothing to hurt that little girl."

"Good answer." Tig smirked.

A few minutes later, all the rest of the guys came piling into the room, into their chairs. Then Clay hit the gavel on the redwood. "Okay, Tig, what was so important, that we all had to come to this emergency meeting?"

Tig tossed the necklace onto the table. "Because of this."

Juice picked it up and raised his eyebrow. "Um, a Tinkerbell necklace?"

"Yeah." Tig nodded.

"But it's a Tinkerbell necklace." Juice repeated, thinking that Tig was more nuts than usual.

"No, shit… I found out that there's a tracking device in it."

"How do you know?" asked Jax.

"Because I swiped this over it." he waved his tracking machine that was in his other hand and it was going off.

Clay lit his cigar, then asked "Okay, but where did you get it?"

"Last night, I went to check on my sister." he glared at Kozik for a second, then looked back at Clay. "Daisy was awake and told me that she got this from her daddy Matt." Tig paused. "Guys, he was on that fucking plane with them, because that's when he gave it to Daisy."

"Are you fucking serious?" Kozik stood up. "That son of a bitch was near…" he shook his head, stopping in mid-sentence.

"Go ahead, say it." Tig nodded. "Your daughter?"

"What?" Clay looked at Kozik confused. "She's your daughter?"

"Yeah." Kozik nodded. "Sam had her in Arizona though, she didn't know she was pregnant until after she left town."

"Well." Tig started. "Daisy told me that Matthew gave her the necklace, so he'd know where she was at."

"We should use it against him." Opie suggested. "Get him in a wooded area or some place nobody can hear him, and take care of it."

"I'll take care of it." Happy raised his hand.

"We can't tell Sam." Tig shook his head. "What we're planning, until it's done."

"Do we even need to vote?"

"Nah, Clay." Jax shook his head.

"Okay, then… let's do this." Clay nodded, taking a puff of his cigar.

...

Sam POV:

I woke up with a huge smile and stretched my arms, then felt nothing beside me. My eyes shot open and I realized that I was alone, but I found a note on the other pillow. _Figures. _So I picked it up and read it.

_"Good morning Baby! I got called up for Church early. Be back later. - Kozik"_

I sighed, then slammed my head back onto my pillow. I laid there thinking that what happened last night, shouldn't have happened, me getting sucked into trouble, being with Kozik. I took a deep breath, then got up and put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, then walked out of my room.

I found Jenna and Stacy in the kitchen, drinking coffee. "Hey, you two." I said, grabbing a coffee cup. "What's up?"

"Uh, we woke up alone." said Stacy. "I mean, that was the best sex I've ever had and I woke up **alone**."

I laughed. "Relax, they'll be back."

"How do you know?"

"Because Jenna, Kozik left me a note saying that the guys had an early club meeting."

"Okay, so." Stacy smirked. "It sounded like you had a busy night, last night."

"Yeah." I nodded. "But it shouldn't have happened."

"Why not?" asked Jenna.

"Because I don't want to fall for Kozik all over again, just to have my heart broken."

"Maybe he won't break your heart, this time." Stacy shrugged. "I mean… you, him, and Daisy can be a family."

"Yeah." I rolled my eyes. "If that's even what he really wants."

"Just talk to him."

"Maybe, Jenna… but we'll see." I nodded, then a few minutes later, Daisy walked into the kitchen. "Good morning, Baby Girl." she looked over at me with sad eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, Mommy… can I go watch some cartoons?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "Go ahead." then the three of us watched her walk out into the livingroom. "What's wrong with her?" I whispered.

"Don't know." Stacy shrugged. "I haven't seen her this upset since… well, you know."

"Yeah." I slightly nodded. "That was a tough time for her, because she really wanted a baby sister." I shook my head, and looked at Daisy watching her cartoons, then suddenly my phone rang. I picked it up and pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Where's my daughter?"

_Oh, no he didn't._ "Fuck you, Matthew, I already told you that you ain't coming anywhere near Daisy, do it, and I'll fucking kill you."

"Yeah, we'll see about that." he paused. "I just called to tell you… I'll be seeing her soon."

"Bullshit!" I yelled. "You don't even know where she's at."

"Yeah." he laughed. "Keep telling yourself that. Bye, Baby!" he said, then I heard nothing but the dial tone.

"Son of a fucking bitch." I slammed my phone down, trying to take deep breaths.

"What'd he say?" Jenna asked.

"That he's coming to see Daisy soon and he implied that he knows where she's at." I shook my head. "As much as I wanna stay at my place, we can't. Daisy's not safe here."

"Then where are we gonna go?"

I looked over at Stacy. "To the clubhouse, because there is no way in hell he'd be able to get through all of the guys and get away with it."

Jenna stood up. "Well then." she paused. "Let's get packed up and head over there, because that psycho can be anywhere." I nodded, then all three of us went into our rooms to pack.

Ten minutes later, I heard the door open and shut, then I quickly went out of the room to see who it was. _It's just Kozik._ I was relieved, taking a deep breath as he walked up to me. "Hey." I kind of smiled, then he gave me a weird look. "What?" I asked.

"What's wrong?"

"Can you just hold me?"

"Yeah." he nodded, then wrapped his arms tight around me. "Baby, what's going on?"

"Well, we need to leave."

"Why?" he paused. "I just got you into my life and you're just gonna up and leave me? Even after last night?"

I backed up to look at him. "No… if you'd let me finish, you'd know what we're doing." he just looked at me, waiting for me to continue. "Yes, last night was amazing, but that's not what it's about… I got a call from Matthew and he implied that he knows where Daisy's at."

Kozik groaned. "He's fucking dead, Sam."

I nodded. "Agreed, but if he's saying he knows where she's at, we can't be here… so I was thinking we could go stay at the clubhouse, until this shit blows over."

"Alright." he gave me a kiss. "I'll call the guys and get them over here." I nodded, then I started packing Daisy's things, since I was finished packing my stuff.


End file.
